Never Say Never
by justoneday
Summary: Mia comes back to Salem after getting a call from Bo regarding news about her daughter Grace. But Grace is dead, isn't she? Chad and Mia will have to come together when they get news that will change them. Slow progress towards Chad and Mia together.
1. Back to Salem

**A/N- So this is my first fanfic for Days of Our Lives. I love the show and I just love Chad and I wanted to try out a story. It is about what would happen if Mia came back to Salem because she got a call about Grace… which is insane right? Grace is dead… isn't she? Anyways hope you like it and tell me what you think so I know to continue or not! Read and Review!**

Mia looked around wondering what she was doing back in Salem. She got a call from Bo Brady saying that she had to get back to Salem right away and that he would explain everything when she got there. He paid for her plane ticket and told her to hurry… it was very important. So Mia hopped on a plane from New York and headed back to Salem. She was hoping she wouldn't run in to Will or Chad but sure enough as she rounded the corner to go to the police station there was Will, Gabi, Sami, Rafe and all of Sami's other kids. Will looked up and saw Mia. He had to blink to make sure he was seeing her right.

"Mia?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Bo called and said I better get down here… he needed to talk to me. I better go." Mia said and as she was about to go in Chad and some girl Mia did not recognize her came out of the police station. Chad stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mia. The other girl looked very confused at how Chad was speechless.

"Mia…" Chad said and he trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"I should… I should go." That was all Mia said before she brushed past the group and into the police station.

Once she was in the police station she went right to Bo Brady's desk and he stood up and smiled.

"Mia it is so good to see you."

"You to Bo; it has been awhile. So what did you need to talk to me about involving Grace?"

"Please take a seat… there is some shocking news about Grace that has been brought to our attention recently."

Mia looked utterly confused. "But I don't understand… how can that be possible? Grace is dead. She has been for a long time."

"Well, um… we aren't so sure of that."

"You mean you're not sure if my daughter is dead!" Mia tried to calm her voice but it still came out loud.

"Mia we found a dead body near Salem and there was hair on the ground; short hair and we ran a DNA test on the strand of hair… it was Grace's," Just then the group Mia met outside was walking in the police station and Mia was already crying. Rafe had told Chad and he looked over at Mia and she looked back at him. Chad went and sat beside her to hear the rest of what Bo had to say. He put his arm at the back of Mia's chair and let Mia sob into his shirt. Chad didn't care right now. He just found out that his baby girl might be alive and that is all he wanted to hear about right now. He ignored his girlfriend because she understood and the man who he believed was his dad for the longest time saw what was happening.

Bo continued what he was saying now that Chad was there. "Listen you two. Grace is your biological daughter so all of us at the police station are going to try and find Grace; if it is even Grace. I want you Mia to stay in Salem for as long as you can stay because once we locate Grace you and Chad will be the first to know. Now do you either of you have any questions you wanted to ask?"

"Are you sure the DNA test said it was Grace's hair?" Mia asked quietly with her head just peering out of Chad's shoulder.

"Yes we are sure Mia. Once we got the results back we asked them to re-check it at least two times and after it was confirmed we asked the lab to run it another two times; all five times said that it was Grace McCormick." Bo said, answering Mia's question.

"Is that all?" asked Chad, clearly shocked at what Bo was saying.

"Yes that is all." Chad got up and was about to pull Mia into a hug but Mia remembered the girl that Chad was walking out of the police station with and she stepped back.

"I am going for a walk. It was nice to see you again Chad." Mia turned on her heel and walked out of the police station ignoring Chad calling her and telling her to wait.

When Mia ended up in the park she saw a familiar face sitting on the bench. Brady Black. Mia cautiously walked up to him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw Mia standing there.

"Mia? Is that you? What are you doing back?" He got up and gave her a hug and suddenly Mia felt like she was home again. She and Brady were always close and that will never change so she was glad that he was there for her.

"Yes it is me Brady and… it is kind of a long story." She looked down thinking about Grace who was supposedly not dead.

He looked down trying to meet her eye level and he noticed that she was on the verge of tears. Brady quickly enveloped her into another big hug and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, it is ok. You can tell me what is wrong. It can't be that bad. Why don't you tell me what is wrong and maybe I can help you or at least try and help you get better?"

Mia took a deep breath knowing she had to tell Brady, he would find out sooner or later. "Grace might be alive."

Brady's eyes widened in shock; he was not expecting that. He just figured she might be pregnant again or she didn't have a place to stay or something minor but finding out that your daughter that you thought was dead might actually be_ alive. _Now that is a huge deal.

"What do you mean she might be alive?"

"I got a call at where I was staying in New York from Bo and he said I needed to make my way down to Salem as fast as I could. I got on a plane and of course I had to run into Will and to make matters worse Chad was there too and Bo told us that the police found a dead body in a town not far from here and there was hair on the ground and the DNA test claimed it was Grace's…. I don't know what to think."

"So Chad knows to right?"

"Yeah he knows. It is all kind of hard to comprehend. I mean she would be two years old right now. It is insane."

"Well no matter what happens now you are her mom and that will never change. You just have to calm down and try and take your mind off of what is going on. Now where are you staying?"

"Well I was hoping that I would be back on a plane to New York tonight but Bo wants me to stay here so I will probably stay in a hotel room, no big deal. I stayed in a hotel room when I first got to Salem."

"Well maybe we could talk to Maggie."

"It is not a big deal Brady… you don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah well I will always worry about you Mia. Now you can stay with Maggie."

"No I really can't… I don't want to run into Will." She admitted.

Brady looked at her and realization kicked in that she knew that she hurt him and Mia didn't want to face him… she just wasn't ready.

"Mia I am so sorry I forgot why you left. Don't get me wrong I didn't forget you. Well let me make a call." Brady said and walked away for a minute and Mia sat on the bench thinking about how many memories were held on this bench; her talking to Chad and then she and Will shared their first kiss right in front of this bench. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed Chad sit beside her.

"Hi…" Chad said looking at her. He noticed she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Without even thinking he brought his hand up to her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Hey" was all Mia said.

"We need to talk about this." Chad looked down and started twiddling his thumbs. Before he could get another word out Brady came back and saw Chad sitting there.

"You need to leave" Brady told Chad slightly angry at him. When Chad remained seated Brady told Mia that he found a place for her to stay and said they had to go now. Mia got up and walked away leaving Chad on the bench trying to collect his thoughts. He needed to talk to Mia. They had to get this sorted out. Their daughter might be alive! Chad suddenly didn't know what to think anymore.

**A/N – So there is Chapter 1 called **_**'Back in Salem.' **_**Anyways I hope you guys liked it! Please Read and Review and tell me if you are interested in reading more! If not I will work on my other stories. Let me know what you think. Until next time… :) **


	2. Meeting Their Daughter

**A/N- So sorry I haven't posted. I wasn't really sure how I wanted this chapter to go! Big thanks to TerryGyimah! She has been my rock in this so far and I really appreciate it :) Anyways here is chapter 2 'Meeting their Daughter'**

Mia came into the police station early the next morning. Bo said they had some information that she might like to know. She went over to Bo's desk and saw that Chad was already there and that girl he was with was on the bench by the wall along with Will and Gabi.

"Mia nice to see you; I didn't realize that it would be so soon that we would… find her."

Mia stared at him wide-eyed. "Grace is… here?"

"Yeah she is; she has your blonde hair but she has Chad's eyes. You can clearly see that she is Grace. She looks like a mixture of the two of you."

Chad tried his hardest to blink back tears but he found tears slipping down his face. Before he could get a word out Bo was out of his desk and went to another room for a minute. Chad and Mia remained silent but after a few moments the door Bo went through opened and holding Bo's hand was a little girl who looked a little over two years old... and she looked just like Chad and Mia. Bo went down to her and whispered something in her ear, then let her hand go and she walked over to Chad and Mia.

"I been told your mama and dada."

Mia blinked back tears before answering. "Yeah we are your mama and dada."

"I'm gunna go with you?"

"If you want to." Chad answered seeing as how Mia was getting emotional.

Grace looked between Chad and Mia and said "I want to."

Once they got to Maggie's house where Mia was currently staying Grace played with the toys Mia bought while Abby, Mia, Brady and Chad sat at the kitchen table watching her.

"She looks like you Mia." Brady said.

"She has a lot of Chad in her… you just have to look. But thank you Brady" Mia told him.

Grace walked up to them and climbed into Chad's lap. "Hi," she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hi."

"Can you come play with me?"

"Sure." So Chad got up and walked over and played with Grace. Mia looked over and smiled at the immediate connection that they had. Once Chad looked over and smiled at Mia, Abby felt really jealous. They couldn't get back together she thought. This was not happening. Of course they had a kid together and all but she could not loose Chad to Mia. She just couldn't.

Mia laid down on her bed… it had been a long day. Grace was asleep in the next room over. Mia didn't want to leave her but she did anyways once Grace fell asleep. She decided to text Chad to tell him that Grace was ok.

_To: Chad From: Mia_

_Grace is asleep… everything is ok. Thought you would like to know :) _

_To: Mia From: Chad_

_Thanks for letting me know. Glad to here it :) Now you need to get some sleep. Lol._

_To: Chad From: Mia_

_I am not tired… this day has been long and I can't seem to get sleep… our daughter is alive Chad._

_To: Mia From: Chad_

_Yeah she is… it is kind of hard to believe. You are going to be a great mom… I really believe that._

_To: Chad From: Mia_

_Thank you. You are going to be a great dad. I know you still probably hate me for everything that happened before I left but I want you to know that I am truly sorry for everything that I put you and Will through. I hope you can somehow forgive me._

_To: Mia From: Chad_

_Thanks I hope I can be. That is all in the past Mia. Will and I are actually kind of friends. We get along we have gotten past it and now you need to also. No regrets; trust me. I forgive you and if you talk to will about it… I am sure he will forgive you too._

_To: Chad From: Mia_

_Thank you, that makes me feel better :) and wow; I never thought you guys would be friends but I am glad that you are. I think I think I will talk to him. Who knew that all of this thinking would make me so sleepy? Haha_

_To: Mia From: Chad_

_And that is your cue to go to bed. Goodnight Mia :) do you mind if I stop over tomorrow and maybe hang out with Grace for a bit?_

_To: Chad From: Mia_

_Of course I do not mind. She really loves you already… I can tell. Good night Chad :) _

Once she put her phone down Mia heard a knock at the door and saw Melanie peek her head in.

"It is true you are back!" She said and ran up to hug her. There was a man that Mia did not recognize standing by the doorway.

"Yeah I am back and be quiet! Grace is in the other room!"

Melanie had a huge smile on her face "Sorry! Oh I am so mean. Mia this is my boyfriend Dario. Dario this is Mia."

"Nice to meet you Mia," Dario said and shook Mia's hand.

"Ok so we have a lot to talk about! How about we meet at the Brady Pub? Say tomorrow around noon?"

"Sounds good… I have missed you so much Melanie!"

"I have missed you too! Anyways I better get home! Bye!" She squealed before walking out the door and down the stairs.

"Nice to meet you again, Mia. Melanie is really glad you are back."

"Thank you Dario. It was nice to meet you too and I am really glad that I am back to" Mia said with a smile and with that Dario left the room.

The next day was pretty easy. Mia woke up to a knock at the door only to find Grace there. Chad came over early and occupied Grace while Mia had a shower and got ready to go and see Melanie. Mia came downstairs only to find that breakfast was made and there was a note beside her breakfast.

_Mia,_

_No I didn't kidnap our daughter. We are out in the front yard playing. The breakfast is for you. Come out when you are finished._

_Chad :) _

Mia smiled while reading the letter. She ate her bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast; with an orange juice and a cup of coffee. Once she finished the dishes she went outside and saw Grace and Chad playing on the swings.

"How was breakfast?" Chad asked when he saw her.

"Yeah mama," Grace said.

"It was very good. I did not know you could cook."

"Well thank you anyways."

They proceeded to play with Grace outside before Mia noticed that she had to go meet Melanie in 10 minutes.

"Oh no I completely forgot I have to go meet Melanie… do you want to come?"

"Sure why not."

So they got ready and left to go to the Brady Pub. Chad went over to talk to Abby who was with her mother Jennifer while Mia and Grace went to get something to drink. She saw Brady and someone else she didn't recognize. Brady did not look happy.

"Brady you ok?" Mia asked.

"Bwady ok?" Grace asked, causing a small chuckle from Brady.

"Yes I am fine girls… this is Joey Kiriakis… my cousin"

**A/N- Ok so there is chapter two! I am sorry I haven't updated. I wasn't sure how to word this chapter! Anyways I am going on vacation soon and won't be able to update until at least next Saturday. I will be writing though so expect one or two maybe more chapters for this story once next week is over! I am really busy in August so I will try and update as much as possible. Anyways, until next time… :) **


	3. Jealous or Not

**A/N So change of plans and I didn't get to go on vacation :( but I did go shopping all day Thursday and then I played in a baseball tournament all weekend... I sprained my ankle running to first base :( how smart am I right? Anyways I really hope you guys like chapter 3 of '**_**Never say Never' **_**I have been having writer's block for only this story! It sucks so even though I will be updating my other stories and maybe making a new one I won't forget about this story! I just might not post for a couple of weeks and hopefully the ideas will come to me! Now here is chapter 3 '**_**Jealous or Not'**_

"This is your cousin?" Mia asked Brady, he had never mentioned a cousin to her.

"Yeah this is my cousin… lucky me," Brady said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Mia got the feeling that Brady did not like Joey. She on the other hand kept looking at him and he kept looking at her. Mia snapped out of her thoughts but Grace pulling her shirt. Once Mia noticed she let Grace go over to Chad.

"That's your daughter?" Joey asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah that's Grace. She is… amazing. I couldn't ask for a better daughter. That is a story for another day. I better get the food over to the table. Melanie is already here so…"

"Melanie's here?" Brady asked and his voice raised a little and he sounded excited. Brady would never admit that he liked Melanie because she was with Dario and she looked happy with him. It was hard for Brady but Melanie was amazing and he still wanted to be her friend.

"Yeah she is we are going to hang out for a bit."

"Well ok," Brady said brushing it off but Mia knew better… she was going to press him on that later "We will talk to you later." Brady said and pulled Joey off with him.

"Nice to meet you Mia," Joey yelled over his shoulder before Brady pulled him through the door.

Mia smiled to herself at this sight. "Nice to meet you too Joey," she whispered to herself.

Chad was watching Mia and Joey's interaction while he was at the table with Melanie and Grace. He didn't know what he was feeling about this. Was it dare he say… _jealousy?_ No it couldn't be he was with Abby and he was clearly over Mia. Look at all the things she did to him and Will.

"Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting Melanie." Mia said as she sat down.

"No worries; Chad was keeping me company and so was this cutie." Melanie said playing with Grace who was now on her lap.

"So I want here all the details of this new guy of yours." Mia exclaimed. Chad sat back and sighed. He was in for a long, long lunch.

…

"So Brady, what is Mia like?" Joey asked curiously.

Brady stopped right there and turned to face Joey. This was not happening. "Oh no you are not… with Mia… just no."

"Why not; what is wrong with that?"

"Listen she has had a really tough road and she just got her daughter back… I won't tell you about that but just leave her alone Joey. She has never been on her own and maybe she and Grace alone will be good."

Brady started walking up to the mansion and opened the door.

"Well, well, well look if it isn't Joey!"

"Hey Uncle Victor nice to see you too," Joey said as he gave his uncle a hug.

"You are staying here aren't you?"

"Well I was hoping to… if that is ok with you?" Joey asked.

"Of course it is ok. I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it," once Victor said that Joey proceeded up to one of the spare bedrooms to get his things out of his bag.

…

"He seems like a really great guy Melanie!" Mia gushed after Melanie had finished telling her about Dario.

"Yeah he is pretty amazing I must say… I couldn't be happier."

"Is this what girls do? Talk about their feelings and shit like that?" Chad asked.

"Chad! Watch your language around our daughter! Don't repeat that word Grace." Mia exclaimed.

"Right I am going to have to get use to that," Chad said with a laugh attached to the end of that.

The bells to the door went off and in came Will and Gabi; they came up to the table and greeted everyone. Will had noticed that Grace fell asleep in Mia's arms.

"She looks comfortable around you," he mentioned to Mia.

"Thanks… I hope she is; you should see her with Chad though. It seems like they knew each other her whole little life."

"Do you want to go talk? Maybe we could catch up." Will suggested. Mia nodded and set Grace in Chad's arms; she stirred a bit but then snuggled close to him.

Will and Mia exited the Pub and started walking. After a few moments of silence, Will spoke up.

"So how has New York been?" He asked, curiously and the truth was he really did want to know, he had always wondered what it would be like if Mia ever came back. Of course they could never be together again because of Gabi and the fact that there wasn't anything between them. He wanted them to be at least friends.

"Well it has been amazing; I mean I could not ask for anything better and I got to do what I loved. I got to dance."

"That is great; I know how much you love to dance."

"So how have you been? You and Gabi huh? I kind of saw that but I can see that you are happy… I am glad after everything that happened…" she trailed off unsure of what to say next, they never got to talk about how Mia basically played both Will and Chad.

"Mia we don't have to talk about that. Chad and I are cool now; friends if you can believe it so you don't have to worry about bringing that up."

Mia gave him a small smile "Thank you but I have to do this… I am so sorry for what I did to you and Chad. I had my moment of jealousy because I liked that both of you wanted me and when you stopped paying attention I thought that maybe I wasn't good enough for either of you…"

"Mia…" Will interrupted but she beat him to it.

"No you have to let me say this. I am glad you are happy Will and I am glad that you have finally found someone that can make you happy. Maybe once Grace starts to grow up I can find someone who can make me as happy as Gabi has made you."

Will then proceeded to wrap his arms around her. The thing is she did not know what he was thinking at that very moment.

_I think you already have found that person… Chad._

**A/N I am sorry that it took me awhile to update! I am going on hiatus for just this story only so I can get some ideas in my head and write a few more chapters before I update. I do not know how long I will be on hiatus for but I assure you that it will be worth the wait. Until next time… :) **


	4. Reassuring Words

**A/N- Well what else can I say besides… I'm back on this story :) It took me some time but I have ideas for this story plus all of my other stories so that is a bonus right? Here is chapter 4 **_**'Reassuring Words'**_

Joey walked into the bar his mom owns and saw her and his dad looking over some papers. "What does a guy have to do to get a drink around here huh?" He asked chuckling.

Adrienne's head shot up so fast Joey took a step back. "Joey, is that really you?"

Joey smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah it is really me!"

Her mom ran over to him and buried her head into his chest. "You're really here! What are you doing in Salem?"

Justin walked over to his son and pulled him into a hug. "It is good to have you back son."

"It is good to be back here dad and to answer your question mom… I just felt like coming home."

"So you are back for good?" Adrienne asked. She didn't want her son to come back to just loose him all over again.

"Yeah I am back for good. I'm staying with Uncle Victor," Adrienne was about to protest but Joey beat her to it "before you say anything can we just please not argue and you guys can tell me all about what has happened? I have missed my parents and I just want a nice meal to catch up."

And that is what they did for the rest of the night before Joey said his goodbyes and promised to call them and they could get together again soon. When he was walking home he took in the scent; _Salem's scent. _It is good to be home.

…

Chad had told Mia about him being a Dimera. Truth be told he wasn't too sure how he felt about the news. Being Stefano Dimera's _son _and EJ Dimera's _brother. _It was all too much for him to handle. So there he was sitting in his apartment thinking about everything that has happened. Grace is alive; he couldn't believe it his little girl the one he didn't know he had when he first came to Salem was _alive. _It was impossible to believe but it was all true. He always thought about the girl that brought Grace into the world. Mia. He didn't know what to say to her or how to react to her being back because he was finally happy with Abby and he didn't want anything to ruin that but then again he always had a soft spot for Mia. He didn't want this to affect his relationship with Abby.

Chad was pulled from his thoughts when his phone started ringing his ring tone 'Written in the Stars'. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mia. Chad looked at the clock and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Why was she calling him at midnight? Why was he even awake at midnight? He quickly answered his phone.

"Mia?"

Once he listened to the person on the other end of the line he thought that his whole world was shattering around him. Chad quickly grabbed his car keys and locked the door to his apartment. He ran down the steps and out the door to his car. He had to get to the hospital _now. _

(Three hours earlier, Maggie's house)

Brady, Mia and Grace were sitting at the kitchen table of Maggie's house talking about everything that has happened when Mia decided to press Brady on a subject she noticed when she was at the Brady Pub.

"So I figured out something today." Mia stated.

Brady looked at her confused a bit. "And what did you figure out?"

Mia smiled that had a tint of a smirk in it before she drew a long breath. "You have feelings for Melanie."

Brady almost choked on the water he was sipping which cause Grace to laugh. Once Brady recomposed himself he finally got the chance to talk. "What makes you think that?" he asked,

"Oh come on I can tell. I think it is a wonderful thing."

Brady sighed looking down at his now empty glass that was full of water. "Yeah well it doesn't matter she is with Dario and she is obviously happy. I just have to step aside and let her be happy."

"She said you guys haven't talked in a while?" Mia wasn't sure if she was making it a statement or a question.

"No we haven't. I am trying to keep my distance in case things with her and Dario get really serious."

"Well she is starting to take notice so I suggest that you talk to her or make up an excuse because she is starting to get worried that she is loosing you as a friend and she told me that the thought alone scares her. Just be careful with your friendship. Don't avoid her completely please. She has been really upset about this."

"Can we not talk about this?" Brady asked.

"Of course I think we should… color with this cute one!" Mia exclaimed poking her daughter in the side which caused Grace to giggle.

After about twenty minutes Mia had colored a Cinderella picture, Grace colored a Dora the Explorer picture and Brady colored a Franklin picture. Grace went to pick up her pajamas but before Mia could follow her upstairs Brady grabbed her arm.

"You don't look too good." Brady commented; he had noticed it before but he didn't want to upset Grace.

"Gee thanks Brady love you too," Mia tried to joke but Brady saw right through it.

"I'm serious," he said narrowing his eyes "why don't you go and get to bed I will get Grace ready for bed."

Mia looked skeptical. "Are you sure Brady? I mean I can do it."

Brady just shook his head. "I insist now go."

Once she went to bed Brady got Grace. He gave her a bath, brought her up some water, brushed her hair, put her in bed and then read her a couple stories before Grace finally fell asleep.

He tiptoed out of the room that Maggie got ready for Grace and went across the hall to Mia's room. He knocked on the door but no one answered. Thinking she was asleep Brady slowly opened the door but Mia wasn't in her bed. She was on the floor passed out. Brady ran over to her and started yelling her name. Not too loud so that Grace wouldn't hear but then he didn't care and started yelling her name louder. When she didn't respond Grace walked into the room before starting to cry. Brady threw Mia over his shoulder and picked Grace up. He ran out to his car and got them both in safely. Thank god he thought that he drove Mia and Grace home today and he had a car seat.

Brady drove to the hospital and came in yelling for someone to help him. Dr. Daniel Jones took her away. All he could do now was wait. He took Grace back home to get some stuff because he was not going to leave Mia at the hospital. Once he picked up some of Mia's things and he got some of Grace's things, Brady left a note for Maggie explaining where he would be. Brady flipped through Mia's contacts on her phone to he landed on the name he didn't want to call but he knew he had to.

…

Chad was pulled from his thoughts when his phone started ringing his ring tone 'Written in the Stars'. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mia. Chad looked at the clock and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Why was she calling him at two in the morning? Why was he even awake at two in the morning? He quickly answered his phone.

"Mia?"

"_No actually this is Brady Black… I'm a friend of Mia's." _

"Ok…" Chad slowly said "What are you doing with Mia's phone?" Chad questioned and he started getting worried.

"_Well I was with Mia for a bit and she said she wasn't feeling well so I watched Grace for a bit and then I put her to bed and went to check on Mia. I knocked on the door and she didn't answer so I slowly pushed the door open and peered inside her room… I found her unconscious on the floor. I am at the hospital with Grace right now and the doctors are running tests on her… I just thought you should know in case you wanted to come see Grace."_

…

Chad ran into the hospital waiting room and saw Melanie, Brady and Dario sitting on a few chairs with Grace asleep on Brady's lap. He ran up to them and Brady handed Grace to Chad as he sat down.

"What happened?" Chad asked and he was clearly out of breath.

So Brady retold the story of what he told Melanie and Dario about what happened that night.

"I should have known something was up." Brady said and put his head in his hands.

Melanie and Dario both tried to tell him that everything was going to be ok. Brady just got Mia back. He didn't want to loose her again. Where were the damn doctors? He thought to himself. As if on cue Dr. Jones walked out to the waiting room with Mia's chart in his hands.

Melanie stood up first followed by everyone else. Chad being a little more careful because of Grace in his arms.

"Dad what is going on? Is she going to be ok?" Melanie asked with tears streaming down her face.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Dr. Jones to tell them what was wrong, before Daniel could answer though there was a quiet, muffled voice coming from Chad's arms and everyone looked down at Grace.

"Where's mama?" she asked quietly.

**A/N Hope everyone liked this chapter! Next one should be up sometime tomorrow but if it isn't then it is not going to be up until Thursday. With school coming back soon the updates are going to be slow and far apart so bear with me. I am going into grade 10 but I am graduating a year early so I am going to be doing extra work which means fewer updates :( I know that must suck but I am going to try my best! Anyways Review please! Until next time… :) **


	5. Love, Surgery and Confrontations

**A/N- I know it has been awhile and I am really sorry about that. I have school work, the musical (Little Shop of Horrors), friends, family drama, and of course guys :) so I hope you can forgive me! I am going to be book solid until the end of November. Then I am getting a job so I am going to have no free time which really sucks and the little free time I have is going to go to school work :( Remember to Read and Review please! Anyways here is chapter 5 'Love, Surgery, Confrontations'**

Everyone was looking at Daniel worried about what he was going to say. Chad still had Grace in his arms spoke up first.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?"

Daniel sighed before speaking. "Mia has a bone fragment that is hanging off of her spine. We can perform surgery but if something goes wrong… Mia could become paralyzed."

Everyone stood there shocked at what they had heard. Before everyone could process everything Daniel said he turned to Chad and spoke. "Mia is asking for you."

Chad just nodded and handed Grace to Melanie before following the doctor. Once he was in Mia's hospital room he just looked at her. She was staring out the window but once Chad closed the door Mia acknowledged him.

"Hey," she said quietly sniffling back tears. After a moment of silence she spoke again. "Did Daniel tell you?"

Chad silently walked over to her bedside and sat down while he took her hands in his. "Yeah," he said quietly "he told me."

Mia tried to laugh but it just came out into sobs. Chad climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his lap. "Hey don't worry you are going to be fine. You are going to pull through this and you won't be paralyzed. Everything is going to be alright."

Mia gave him a weak smile. "I know that it could happen, that I couldn't walk out of this. Just take care of Grace if something happens-"

"Whoa, whoa wait you are not allowed to think like that! You are going to pull through this and everything is going to be ok."

There was a knock on the door and Brady, Melanie, Dario, Grace and Joey walked in. Seeing Joey made Chad stiffen and sit up straighter. It was evident that Chad didn't really like Joey because if Joey and Mia ever… no he couldn't think about that, not with Mia lying in the hospital bed.

Melanie was crying while she was talking to Mia. Brady, Grace, Joey and Chad had all left which only left Mia, Melanie and Dario.

"Melanie you don't need to cry. Everything is going to be fine. I am going to be fine and we will have very many shopping trips and we will get to talk about Dario and everything will be ok!"

"I know, I know. I am just worried; I mean I just got you back. I can't loose you! I won't!" Melanie said before hugging her tightly.

"Melanie can I talk to Dario for a second?" Mia asked. Dario looked off to Mia and she wanted to make sure that he was ok.

Melanie agreed and left the room as Dario moved from leaning up against the wall to sitting on the stool. "Is everything ok?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Mia nodded her head before talking. "Yeah of course everything is fine I was just wondering if you are ok? You seemed very distant I saw and I was wondering if there is anything I can do?"

Dario smiled. "You are about to go into major surgery and you are worried about my problems?" he questioned.

"Well I was just worried. Melanie is my best friend and when she is worried about one thing she usually doesn't really notice everything else."

"Yeah I have noticed that. Well do you promise that you will keep this to yourself for the time being?"

"Of course I don't like keeping secrets from my friends but you don't have to worry."

"I got a job offer in Italy for a few years. I don't know if I am going to take it because… well I love her, Mia. I don't know how, I don't know when but all I know is that I love her. Melanie makes me smile, she makes me laugh and she makes me want to be better about myself."

Mia looked over at Dario and gestured for him to give her a hug and so he did. "You do what you want to do, and I love that you finally admitted that you love her. I can see that you do. Melanie is hard to read though but I can tell that she does care about you. Just follow your heart…wherever it may take you." She said while hugging him. After a moment of silence Dario let go and said a silent thank you before walking out of the room.

Mia was silently thinking about what Dario had said. She felt bad that he had to make this decision but she was happy that he admitted that he loved her but there was this part of her that felt bad for Brady knowing that he had feelings for Melanie. She wanted to know what Melanie felt because she always felt that after she left that Melanie and Brady would together but that didn't seem to be the case.

Joey walking in brought Mia out of her thoughts. She smiled at him and he did the same as he sat down on the stool and waited for someone to say something. Finally Joey decided to say something.

"I know we don't really know each other but I hope you survive. It would be hard on Brady and you know it would be nice if we… I don't know got to know each other."

Mia looked down and smiled shyly before nodding in agreement. "I would like that too."

Before they could say anything else Daniel walked in.

"Mia this nurse is going to prep you for surgery so I'm sorry you need to go," gesturing to Joey.

"Of course I understand," he leaned down and gave Mia a hug "I'll see you later," he said before walking out of the room.

Daniel waited until the door was closed and then turned back to Mia. "Nervous?"

Mia nodded in agreement. "Yeah I am nervous, what if something goes wrong?"

"Just don't worry. You just need to relax and everything will be ok. I am sure Melanie told you what has happened?"

"Yeah she told me that you are her dad and I think that is really great. I know I am in good hands."

Daniel smiled before walking out. Mia sat there as the nurse was prepping her. Of course Mia was worried about the surgery and she didn't want Grace to worry. Then there was Joey, he seems nice enough and maybe sometime they could start a relationship. Of course she was thinking about Chad but that was just wrong. He had a girlfriend that was obvious. He needed to be happy and Chad was way too good to be with her. After everything that happened; she couldn't.

An hour into the surgery Chad, Brady and Joey were nervously pacing around in the hospital room. The next two hours after that were the worst as Chad started pacing around the whole hospital, Brady started rocking himself back in forth in the chair and Joey was standing by the door to the OR motionless.

In the surgery room there was something wrong.

"Guys she's crashing! We have to shock her, charge me at 200…" Daniel waited for a moment "clear!"

_Mia's dream:_

_Mia looked around, she was in a meadow kind of like the one in Twilight. Mia's roommate __**loved **__Twilight._

"_Mommy!" Mia turned around to see Grace running towards her but she looked older maybe 6 or 7?_

"_How's my girl doing?" Mia asked she was about to bend down to pick up her baby girl but a voice stopped her._

"_What do you think you're doing? You know that you are not supposed to be bending down! The doctors said so!" Chad yelled as he placed a hand on her stomach. That's when Mia noticed that she had a bump… wait a minute was that a baby bump? Why in hell did she have a baby bump?_

"_Sorry… I just wanted to pick up Grace. She looks adorable today don't you think?" and it was true Grace looked liked an angel today; in a little white dress._

"_Chad! You are not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" Wedding? Bride? What the hell was Melanie talking about?_

"_I know I am not suppose to but I couldn't help myself!"_

_Melanie shook her head and shooed Chad away; once she turned back to Mia she looked at her best friend and smiled. "You look amazing in your wedding dress!"_

_Mia looked down and again noticed that she was wearing a white wedding dress. It was strapless but it still showed off her small baby bump that she had. Why was she pregnant? In a wedding dress? With Chad not being able to see her? OMG she was marrying Chad and was pregnant with his baby… right?_

"_Listen I know you are upset about the baby being Joey's…" Wait just a minute! The baby was… Joey's? What the hell is going on here?_

"… _Chad has been amazing. I mean he cheated on you with Abby and you cheated on him with Joey you guys found your way back together and he has accepted the fact that the baby is Joey's everything will be ok… let's go this is your wedding and your time."_

_End of Mia's dream_

"Guy's we are still loosing her! If she doesn't get back this next time then… we have to call time of death… ok charging at 350 again," Daniel waited another moment "Clear!"

In the waiting room again Daniel came out in his scrubs. Everyone gathered around him and Melanie instantly knew something was wrong. "Dad… what's wrong?"

"Mia… she um she crashed on the table,"

Melanie began to cry as soon as she heard this, as did Brady, Maggie who had shown up with Victor, Chad and Will did a little bit. He had shown up with Rafe, Sami, Abby and Gabi.

"Wait before you all assume the worst… we were able to revive her. It took a lot but I wasn't going to give up on her."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the news. Melanie was still crying though but this time it was because she was happy. Sniffling back tears she spoke. "Can I go and see her?"

Before Daniel could answer a group of people looking about nineteen or twenty came in and a few of them were even crying. "Excuse me; is Mia McCormick here? We got a call saying she was going into surgery."

"And you are?" the nurse at the front desk asked.

"I'm Chelsea and this is Jess, Charles, Ronan and Ricky. We are friends of Mia and Ronan is her main contact if anything bad happens to her."

The nurse pointed them into the direction of where Daniel was. After introductions were made Daniel told them what had happened and that it looked like Mia was going to make a full recovery.

All of her friends breathed a sigh of relief. Melanie allowed the five of them to go into the room first. Her friends were quiet as Ronan sat down on the stool beside her bed.

"Hey… it's Ronan. Listen I know we were kind of on the outs when you left and I am sorry I freaked out on you. I mean we broke up a little over a month ago but that was still really hard on me. Then you tell me you are leaving to go back to Salem where two of your ex boyfriends are… I still love you Mia and then I got that call about you being in surgery and I have never felt so scared in my life. Listen… we need to talk about the miscarriage."

Just then Daniel came in and having heard the whole conversation asked everyone expect for Ronan to leave the room. "I heard what you said about Mia having a miscarriage."

Ronan looked down and nodded his head. "Yeah that is what the doctor in New York said… they couldn't find a heartbeat."

"Well…" Daniel dragged out before continuing "I just talked to the doctor in New York he called me. Apparently he couldn't get a hold of you or Mia and once he found out I was going to operate he called. Unfortunately I was already in the OR… Mia was still pregnant when I was operating on her. The doctor in New York made a mistake. Now we just have to wait until she wakes up to see if that baby… your baby I assume is still inside of her."

**A/N- Once again I am sorry for waiting so long to update! I really hope you liked that chapter and the idea of adding new characters in and making Mia pregnant just came to me as I was writing this chapter so I hope you don't mind! Anyways remember to review and I am sorry for the long wait once again. Now I have a few questions for my readers. One: do you think Dario should leave? (I know I changed up his story a bit but I didn't want it the same as the show) Two: do you want Mia and Joey to get together or do you want Mia and my new character Ronan to get together? (I'm leaning towards Ronan because I have never watched Joey on screen and I think it would be easier to write my own character.) Three: If Dario does leave then do you want to see Melanie with Brady or Chad? (It kind of looks like in the show that they are going to be pairing Chad and Melanie together so what do you think? Lastly four: I am thinking about making this chapter between fifteen and twenty chapters. What do you think? Longer, shorter or just right? Until next time… :) **


	6. I Will Not Leave You

**A/N- I am so sorry for the wait. I wasn't sure how I wanted to write this chapter and I don't know if this came out ok so please read and review and tell me if I am doing anything wrong and how you like the story so far. Here is chapter 6 **_**'I Will Not Leave You'**_

Mia slowly opened her eyes and all she saw was white; white all around her and she couldn't remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was she was with Brady and she wasn't feeling very well so he sent her up to bed and went to put Grace to bed. Then she couldn't remember anything. Mia felt someone grasp her hand and she turned to her side and saw someone that she never expected to see again since she left New York.

"Where am I?"

"Hey pretty girl, you're at the hospital."

"Ronan, what are you doing here?"

"You never got time to change your emergency contact. I was the one who was still listed at number one and so when you came in they called and the truth is… I still love you." Ronan admitted.

"Ronan… what happened before I left New York…" Mia began but Daniel ran in when he noticed that Mia's eyes were open through the window.

"Ronan, can you please wait in the waiting room until I am finished examining her?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, nice to see you awake… I love you," Ronan whispered before leaving the room.

"So Mia, how are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare." Daniel said while looking at the chart.

"I'm feeling fine actually. My stomach hurts a bit but I haven't eaten in awhile and my head hurts but other than that I feel fine. What was Ronan doing here Doctor Jonas? I mean I know he is my emergency contact but I mean I have a lot of people here right now so why did the hospital call him?"

"Well I am glad you feel fine and your vitals look good and everything seems to be fine. Your headache is going to be normal that is why we are giving you antibiotics and your stomach ache… well I need to go get something and have Ronan come back in so I will be back in a minute."

Before Mia had the chance to ask Daniel why he needed Ronan in here to tell her about the stomach aches she had been having, he'd had already left the room.

Daniel returned with Ronan by his side and something that looked like an ultrasound machine. Why did he need an ultrasound? Did he want to bring up old memories of her loosing the baby that Ronan and she had conceived?

"Mia I got a call from your doctor in New York… he made a mistake about your… baby." Daniel finally got out but not without stuttering a bit.

Mia looked at Daniel confused at what he could be talking about. She looked at Ronan and noticed that he didn't seem surprised by this at all. Maybe Daniel had already told him. Mia still didn't know what that meant.

"Daniel… what are you saying?"

"You might still be… pregnant."

"What?"

"You might still be… pregnant." Daniel repeated.

Mia was speechless, she just got her daughter Grace back and maybe that is why she was emotional because she thought that she lost the baby that she and Ronan were going to have.

When she first met Ronan he was a great guy. He was the charmer, he was good looking and fun and everything that she looked for in a guy. Then as time went on she felt… different; like she was living in a dream world and the person who she was becoming wasn't her. They had had a few fights when he got home late from work and she smelt perfume on him. She knew that he worked with girls but… that closely? They had been living together at the time and Mia remembered the fight clearly.

_Flashback:_

"_I don't get why you are getting so worked up about this! I work with girls Mia! It is just like when you dance with Daniel! Do I get worked up about that?" Ronan yelled. _

"_As a matter of fact, you do get worked up about it! In my performance we were doing when we got back home you accused me of having an affair with him!" Mia screamed back. _

"_Mia you are my girlfriend! I just want to be with you! I promise you that there is nothing going on between Meredith and I!" Ronan yelled, getting really mad. _

"_I can't do this right now!" Mia yelled and she was about to walk away when she turned around and looked at Ronan. "By the way… the surprise I had for you. Open the present," Mia said with tears in her eyes. _

"_Mia I don't have time to open presents when we are fighting. I will open it later." Ronan said running a hand through his hair in frustration._

"_Just open the damn present Ronan!" Mia yelled again. _

"_Fine," he yelled grabbing the present and proceeding to tear it apart, "You want me to open the present I will open the damn present. I mean what is so important that…" He trailed off when he read the title of the book __**'What to Expect when you're Expecting.'**_

_Ronan looked at Mia and back down at the book and proceeded to do the same thing about three times before he finally spoke. "What?" _

_Mia nodded before whispering quietly. "I'm pregnant and before you even have the nerve to ask… it's yours."_

_She was about to walk out the door when she turned around and looked at him again. "I will be back here at noon tomorrow to pack."_

_Before Ronan could even get in a word she left the apartment and slammed the door shut. Walking around for awhile Mia realized that she had nowhere to go. After figuring out what she was going to do she ended up at Charles and Jess' house. When she knocked Charles opened the door and saw Mia standing there with tears in her eyes and she looked about ready to burst. _

"_Mia…"_

"_Is Jess here?"_

"_No she had to work tonight. What's wrong?"_

"_Ronan he… I think he cheated on me and I'm… pregnant. I ran out on him and I have no where to go and I don't know what to do and I feel sick to my stomach and this baby is going to hate me and…"_

"_Mia, Mia! Its ok you can stay here as long as you need and as for Ronan… do I need to kick his ass? Because I can do that if you need me too!"_

"_Charles I am fine. I just need you and Jess and everyone." _

_Charles pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You know you are just like a sister to me and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Everything is going to be ok. I promise."_

_End Of Flashback_

Daniel left the room once it was confirmed that Mia was indeed still pregnant. Ronan turned to her and took a deep breath before talking.

"I know I wasn't the perfect boyfriend. I was far from it actually. But I want to be in this baby's life. I want to be there when you feel it kick for the first time, when you pick out names, when you find out the sex, when you give birth and for the rest of that little boy or girls life. I know you have Grace and you are going to have another man in your life right now but I promise you I will not leave you to raise this baby by yourself."

"Thank you Ronan I just need to figure some things out. Is anybody else here with you or did you come by yourself?" Mia asked. It was hard to talk because after Ronan's speech she started to cry a bit.

"Yeah everybody came. Chelsea, Jess, Ricky and Charles; they are all really worried about you. Do you want me to go get Chelsea?" Ronan asked, knowing that they had been best friends for awhile.

"Actually… do you mind getting Charles for me? I just really need to talk to him." Mia asked, after Mia had shown up on his and Jess' doorstep that night and he held her while she cried they had gotten really close. Nobody really understood their relationship but they had a brother, sister relationship and Mia didn't know what to do right now. She just really needed to talk to her 'brother' right now.

"Really, Charles?" Ronan asked and when Mia nodded he got up and left the room but not before going back and placing a hand on Mia's stomach and whispering love you. Mia didn't know if he was talking to her and the baby. So she just sat there and waited.

**A/N- I know it has been awhile and I don't really know how much I like this chapter but I hope you guys like it and if you do could you review and tell me what you want to happen for the story? Hope it was ok! Until next time… :) **


	7. I Missed You

**A/N- Wow it hasn't even been two weeks? I must say I am very proud of myself! Anyways happy birthday to me! Finally 16! :) This chapter is mostly focused on Charles and Mia's relationship because they are really close and he is going to be in the story for a bit. Anyways I want to make you all happy so here is chapter 7 "I Missed You"**

Everyone was in the waiting room while Ronan and Mia were talking. Charles sat there not talking or doing anything. He didn't know what to say. Mia was an amazing girl and she didn't deserve this.

"Charles… she wants to talk to you," he heard Ronan said. He slowly got up and walked into Mia's room. He stopped at the doorway just watching her. She was looking out the window but he knew that she knew that he was in the room.

One of Mia's problems was that she needed to be left alone until she was ready to talk. When she first left Ronan that night she didn't say anything. Charles held her and didn't say a single word because all Mia wanted was for someone to be there for her. Charles happened to be there for her.

"Hey," she said quietly after a few minutes.

"Hi," Charles whispered before walking over and sitting down on the stool.

"I uh I have to tell you something,"

"Ok…" Charles said slowly not really knowing what was so important. Did the surgery fail?

Mia saw that Charles was worried and started to shake her head. "Don't worry I am fine… and so is the baby."

"Ok good I'm glad I mean I can't loose you, you are like my little sister and… wait what!" Charles said when he finally realized what Mia had said.

"The doctor in New York was wrong… I'm still pregnant." Mia said with a few tears falling down her face.

"Are you serious?" Charles asked in shock, he was there when Mia found out she had 'lost' the baby and he could still see her face when she found out.

_Flashback_

_This can't be happening; Charles thought when Mia had told him. The baby was gone and ok Mia didn't tell him the doctors had. They were just hanging out watching Glee which Charles thought was odd because football players started dancing to 'Single Ladies' and then Mia said she had to go to the bathroom. Everything was normal but she was taking an awful long time in the bathroom. Just as Charles was about to go and see if everything was alright he heard Mia scream bloody murder and he ran like hell to see if she was ok. _

_She was on the floor of the bathroom and there was blood everywhere. He immediately called 911 and yelled at them to come quick. He gave the person on the phone all of the information that he knew and he waited for what felt like the longest time of his life. _

_When the doctors rushed her in they had told him that he wasn't aloud in the room because the doctors were examining her. So Charles sat there after calling everyone with his head in his hands trying not to cry. He didn't want to cry. _

"_Charles!" He heard Chelsea yell and saw everyone running over towards him. He told everyone what happened and then a couple hours later the doctor said that she had lost the baby. _

_Charles noticed that Ronan sat there and a few tears ran down his face but he quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice. Charles didn't like Ronan after what he put Mia through but he felt for him. Losing an unborn child could not be easy. _

_When he went into the room and saw that Mia was crying Charles immediately went over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Once again no words were spoken; Mia was speechless and so was Charles but her face said it all. She really wanted to be a mom. Ever since she lost Grace Mia had always loved being around kids. At first Charles wasn't sure why but when Mia had told him about Grace he understood completely. Now this was her second child taken away from her. And Mia was devastated. _

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah I'm serious." Mia said with a smile.

Charles looked at her and saw no indication of joking so he pulled her into a hug and bent down to Mia's stomach and whispered "I'm your Uncle Charles and I love you,"

Mia gave him a smile and then started to half laugh and half cry. She had never been so happy. She had Grace; she was going to have another baby. Everything just felt… perfect.

"Ronan said he wants to work things out," Mia blurted out.

Charles' eyes widened a bit but then he sighed. "What did you say?"

"I said I need to figure some things out."

"Good idea, I don't want you to get hurt again. I would literally kill him if anything ever happened to you," Charles admitted.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you," Mia also admitted, smiling.

"Neither do I," Charles joked and they both laughed.

After talking for a little bit longer and catching up Charles said he had better get back to everyone and let other people in here to see Mia. Once Charles left Daniel came back in to check on her and said that she could get out of the hospital in about a week.

Mia was reading a magazine when the door opened slightly and revealed Joey on the other side.

Mia set down the magazine. "Hi,"

"Hey, you look ok." Joey said as he walked over to her and sat down and took one of her hands into his.

"I feel ok too, did Daniel fill everyone in?" Mia asked.

"About the pregnancy that you didn't think you had anymore? Yeah he told us, a lot of us were shocked. But I am just glad that you are ok." Joey said smiling at her.

"I'm glad I am ok too. It feels weird to have all my New York friends here though."

"They seem nice although Ronan seems distance you could say,"

Mia nodded. "Yeah he is usually like that. I'm glad that you came too see me."

"Yeah me too… can I ask you something?"

Mia tilted her head to the side before answering yes.

"Do you… I don't know maybe want to… go out sometime… with me?" Joey said then looked down so he wouldn't have to see Mia's reaction.

"Mia tilted his head up and smiled. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek before whispering yes.

Safe to say Joey was very happy that night.

**A/N- I hope that chapter was ok! I would love to know what you think. So please review! Until next time… :) **


	8. He's Not You

**A/N- Terrible, terrible me! I am so sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this chapter. I was having a hard time writing this chapter. I didn't know where I wanted this story to go. It was hard and I think that this story is going to be between 12 and 15 chapters. So that means we have at least 4 chapters left! Crazy I know! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I have to tell all of you that if you have already voted on my poll that I added some new choices and upped the voting to have five votes instead of three. It is about what new story you want me to write so if you see something you want to read then please vote! Thanks! Anyways here is chapter 8 **_**'He Not You'**_

Over the next month Mia and Joey had gotten really close. They went out more, Grace loved him, and they even made it official last night that they were dating. Chad didn't like it at all. It was like Joey was taking Grace away from him and that wasn't right. Plus Mia was vulnerable thought Chad. Ever since Ronan left last week she had been moody.

_Flashback _

"_Seriously Ronan!" Mia screamed. "You're left and now you want to tell me that you want to be in our baby's life! Well good luck with that. If you ever try to come in to contact me I won't answer! Don't even try anything!" _

_Chad stood there at the kitchen counter after hearing Mia's outburst. "Are you ok?" He asked tentatively. _

_Mia looked over at him and glared. "No! I am not ok!" _

_Abby and Joey took that moment to come inside the house. Joey came up behind Mia and placed a kiss on her cheek and she instantly knew who it was. "Hey," he whispered. _

_Mia turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi," she mumbled. _

"_You ok?" He asked looking down at her. _

"_Yeah just stressed… want to get out of here?" Joey only nodded and they walked out together hand in hand. _

_End of Flashback _

Chad didn't like seeing them together. He didn't like the way they held hands. He and Mia were supposed to be that way again. Wait what was he saying? He was with Abby! Abby! His girlfriend. Right… he had a girlfriend. So now he couldn't focus on Mia right now.

"Hey… are you ok?" Abby asked, snapping Chad out of his thoughts.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine. Just lost in thought I guess."

As they continued eating Abby knew what was wrong with Chad. Ever since Mia came back Chad had been straying farther and farther away from Abby and she didn't like it one bit.

In Sonny's coffee shop Joey, Mia, Grace, Sonny and Will were all sitting at a seat.

"So this thing between you guys is getting pretty serious huh?" Mia asked, Sonny and her ex boyfriend.

Will looked over at Sonny and smiled. Ever since realizing that he was gay the transition had been so much easier. "Yeah it is… I mean I'm happy."

Mia faked being hurt. "And you weren't happy with me?" she joked.

Will looks at her with an 'are you kidding me?' look and laughs as he puts an arm around her. "Of course I was happy with you!"

Abby and Chad walked in and Grace ran up to her dad. "Hi daddy," she said and giggled as he tickled her.

"How's my favourite girl?"

"Good. I'm staying with you tonight!" Grace yelled and started to laugh.

"Yes you are so how about you, me and Mommy go get your bag."

Once they left and Sonny and Will went to play pool Abby went and sat down beside Joey.

They shared a knowing look and then looked at the door that Mia, Grace and Chad walked out of minutes ago and started talking.

Sonny noticed this and was confused. "What do you think they are talking about?" he whispered to his boyfriend.

Will looked over and noticed it too. "I have no idea. They better not be doing what I think they are doing."

Sonny looked confused and asked "What do you think they are doing?"

Will saw that Sonny looked confused so he turned and kissed his boyfriend and smiled when he pulled back. "Don't worry about it."

They went back to playing pool and outside Chad was putting Grace's suitcase in his car.

"Thanks for letting her spend the night."

"Of course. She's your dad."

Chad looked down and shifted uncomfortably. "So, uh, how are things? With your pregnancy and uh with Joey?"

Mia looked at him and actually felt a little bad. She put her hand on her growing bump before answering. "I'm ok. I think that I had a harder pregnancy with Grace because I was a lot younger then I am now and I was scared because I had no one. As for things with Joey… things are ok." She said looking down because she didn't want to see his reaction.

Grace was asleep in the backseat of his car and Chad was glad he had this opportunity to talk to Mia.

"Why just ok?" Chad asked, curious to know if the couple was having problems.

He had to admit old feelings were coming back but he couldn't think about that. He had Abby… his girlfriend! He couldn't keep thinking about this but damn did Mia ever make it hard not to think about what could be if they were together and he thought about it… he thought about it a lot.

Back in the coffee house Abby was talking to Joey. They both agreed that Chad and Mia were getting to close for comfort. It wasn't settling well with either of them and they knew that they had to put a stop to it.

"So we agree?" Joey asked.

"We agree,"

Abby didn't want to go against Chad's trust but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Joey knew that this could very well ruin his relationship with Mia but right now he was worried about keeping Chad away from her more than anything.

Outside the coffee shop Mia remained silent so Chad spoke up again.

"Mia is everything ok with Joey or is something wrong?" Chad asked getting worried about her being silent.

Mia took a deep breath and then looked up. She had her eyes filled with water and a couple spilled over. "Everything is fine. He's a great guy but…" Mia stopped unsure if she should tell Chad what has been going through her mind.

"But what? Come on Mia tell me what is going on." Chad pressed, they had their ups and downs in their complicated relationship but she had to know that she could always go to Chad for anything; no matter what.

Mia took another deep breath and braced herself for his reaction. "But… he's… he's not you."

**A/N- I hope that was worth the wait! I am finding it difficult to write this story right now so try not to expect an update until the middle of April but I promise it will be longer and will for sure be worth the wait! Anyways what did you think? Leave a review and let me know. Also once again there is a poll on my profile so please let me know what you think should be my new story and what you think I should post first! I had to put Sonny and Will in there because I really want them paired up on Days! I absolutely love them and Sonny is just… don't even get me started! So please review and then go to my profile and vote! Until next time… :) **


End file.
